Course d'une nuit d'été
by Ejes
Summary: Juillet. La nuit. Alors que le Shinsengumi est encore moins productif que d'ordinaire et se prélasse dans leurs locaux, un mystérieux individu lance un fumigène dans la pièce avant de s'enfuir. Une attaque terroriste du Joui, ou une action isolée ? Okita se lance à la poursuite de l'inconnu, bien déterminé à l'attraper. [One shot]


_**Bien le bonjour ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, je m'en excuse Q_Q Mais je viens de retomber pleinement dans la folie Gintama donc j'ai écrit de quoi vous fournir un peu de lecture °w°**_

 _ **J'ai écrit une fic plus longue mais je pense poster ses chapitres à intervalles proches, et vu que je pars en vacances demain, un oneshot semblait préférable. L'autre fic sera à mon retour de vacances :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Gintama est la propriété intellectuelle de Hideaki Sorachi.**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout ! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

7 Juillet. 23H30. Je suis assis dans l'une des pièces communes des locaux du Shinsengumi à polir mon épée. Je veux qu'elle soit suffisamment brillante pour qu'Hijikata-san puisse voir son propre regard d'effroi alors que je lui trancherai la gorge. Il est assis à 2 mètres de moi, discutant avec Kondo-san, ignorant tout de l'avenir que je lui projette. Zaki s'est endormi la tête posée sur la table, et personne n'a vraiment la motivation de le réveiller.

Soudain, une forme indistincte apparaît sur le pas de la porte et lance quelque chose à l'intérieur de la pièce. Nous nous retrouvons totalement enfumés.

« Qu'est-ce que... Une attaque ? C'est le Joui ? Après lui ! »

Épée déjà en main, je me lance à la poursuite de l'individu. Il porte une cape qui cache tout ce qui pourrait permettre de l'identifier, et il est rapide. Pas de chance pour lui, moi aussi. Il est agile, et capable de sauter de toit en toit. Pas de chance pour lui, moi aussi. Je regarde rapidement en arrière, mais les autres sont à la traîne. Je suppose que c'est à moi de m'en charger, dans ce cas. Je soupire. Je vais m'assurer d'obtenir une augmentation. Prélevée directement sur le salaire d'Hijikata.

« Toi ! Arrête toi ! Si tu te rends bien gentiment, je te promets une fin à peine douloureuse. Mais si tu continues à courir... »

En guise de réponse, il me lance un autre de ses fumigènes. L'odeur écœurante d'œuf me laisse supposer qu'il a couplé son fumigène à une boule puante. Oui, c'est bien du niveau d'âge mental du Joui, en effet.

J'ai donc le droit à une petite visite de Kabuki-chô, petit quartier de caractère avec une architecture très pittoresque, ses habitants se promenant à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit... Autrement dit, ma cible garde son avance et me balade dans tout le quartier depuis presque trente minutes. Je suis surpris de son endurance. Je commence légèrement à fatiguer, et j'espère que lui aussi à la moindre faiblesse, je lui ferai regretter son existence et ce sport forcé au milieu de la nuit.

Je réalise soudain que peu à peu, je me rapproche de lui. J'esquisse un sourire. Cette victoire sera mienne.

Il saute du toit sur lequel nous nous trouvions et je saisis ma chance. Je bondis, prêt à l'attraper. Mais il m'a vu venir, et mes doigts se referment simplement sur un pan de sa cape, la faisant s'envoler loin de cet étrange personnage. Au moins, je vais voir à quoi il ressemble.

…

A quoi _elle_ ressemble.

Des cheveux vermillons, des sphères noir et or de chaque côté de la tête, une tenue rouge criarde; aucun doute possible : la personne que je poursuis s'avère être ma plus grande rivale.

« China ? Te voilà devenue terroriste ? Tu sais, à cette heure-ci, les enfants devraient dormir. Approche-toi, que je te plonge dans un sommeil éternel ! »

Elle me lance un regard provocateur.

« Vas mourir, Sadique ! »

Et bien naturellement, elle continue sa course, et moi de même.

Je m'interroge sur ses motivations. Elle est généralement plus directe, mais cette fois elle semble éviter la confrontation. Me distrairait-elle pendant que ses deux comparses mettent à sac notre QG ?

Cependant, elle est de toute évidence fatiguée et cela se ressent sur sa course. Alors qu'une horloge sonne les douze coups de minuit, elle se permet de ralentir un peu, et tente de se camoufler dans la foule.

Elle ne réalise sûrement pas que ses cheveux et habits criards la rendent plus visible encore que les néons des Love Hôtels de la rue. Elle lance un regard bref derrière elle pour voir si elle m'a semé et rentre rapidement dans un cabaret. Quelle naïveté. Elle pense sûrement qu'elle peut se cacher derrière Shimura Tae, la véritable Yakuza de Kabuki-chô. Et je dois admettre qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me mettre à dos une figure de grande sœur, surtout quand elle a la puissance nécessaire pour me briser tous les os en me faisant le sourire le plus innocent du monde. Cela dit, j'ai mon jogging forcé à lui faire payer.

Je fais coulisser la porte et j'entre, mon épée prête à couper des tranches de lard chinois.

L'endroit est étonnement calme, et sombre. Le cabaret était-il fermé ce soir ?

J'avance précautionneusement. A l'instant où je pose mon pied sur la moquette de la salle principale du cabaret, toutes les lumières s'allument avec un retentissant « SURPRISE ! »

Face à moi, la plupart des personnes que je croise au quotidien sont réunies autour d'un gâteau dont on allume les bougies. Les capitaines du Shinsengumi. Zaki. Quelques hôtesses du cabaret. La jeune sœur du Shogun, qui s'est manifestement encore une fois enfuie du château. Le patron des Yorozuya. Le porte-lunettes. Et China, qui me lance un objet en pleine figure. Une boîte emballée dans des pages d'anciens Jump, avec un ruban maintenant le tout fermé.

« Bon anniversaire, Sadique. »

Ils avaient donc tout manigancé ? Soit, il me faudra préparer une vengeance en conséquence.

Mais pas maintenant. A l'heure actuelle, je m'autorise à passer un bon moment, entouré de ceux qui composent ma bien curieuse famille.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle fic~* (vous pouvez vous abonner pour recevoir un mail à l'instant où elle sortira [note : elle est en anglais] )**_


End file.
